Welcome Ladies
by SpiralingFarAwayFromYou
Summary: Outgoing Nori and extremely shy Maaya have been hearing a lot about the host club from the girls in their classes, so they decide to check it out for themselves, what they don't know is that once they arrive they'll never want to leave...


**I in no way own Ouran High school host club, I'm just a huge fan.**

Chapter 1- Welcome Ladies 

Two girls were running down a school corridor, one yelling the other quietly following both in big yellow dresses. One was tall and thin with shiny black hair cut exactly to her shoulders. Her eyes were a lovely bright shade of green; her face was pale, she was very sexy.  
"Come on, all the girls have been talking about it lately, they say it's amazing!" She said happily.  
"Oh god, please don't make me do this," her friend said nervously. She was a very shy girl, short with long wavy chocolate brown hair. Her eyes were her most stunning feature, big and blue like shining pools of water. Her height made her look slightly plumper than her friend. She had always been jealous of her, even though she was more beautiful, but she didn't know this,  
"what if they can't think of _anything_ nice to say to me, at all!"  
"Trust me, they will. Apparently they're always able to complement every girl with, they're so sweet."  
Maaya could feel her stomach turn itself inside-out, her nerves were pretty bad today, and her best friend Nori wasn't helping as she dragged her around the school by her wrist. The two girls rushed past hundreds of other students, Nori seemed to be in a hurry.  
As they eventually reached the door, they both stopped and starred for a moment; both girls couldn't believe what they were doing. Maaya was nervous that the boys wouldn't like her and Nori was scared her father would find out, he hated this sort of thing... the calming pink doors seemed so inviting, but maybe this _wasn_'t such a great idea. Nori let go of Maaya's wrist and froze.  
"Perhaps we _should _go back..." She turned to her friend who replied with a quick nod of the head, but her Maaya's eyes were still fixed on the door.  
Just as the two girls were about to leave they heard a loud creak and spun back around to face the doors again, the two pink doors had began to slowly open, a bright shining light leaked out along with a few red rose petals...?  
"What's going on?" Maaya whispered into Nori's ear.  
"I have no idea... let's just go along with it though." Her voice was a mixture of confusion and excitement.  
As the doors were fully opened the two girls were met with the most amazing sight they had ever seen! Six gorgeous boys and an adorable little one were all facing them from inside the room. One of them, an especially handsome (rather princely looking) blond boy was sitting in a chair, but the way he sat made it seem more like a thrown. He was obviously the leader since the others were all crowded around him. There were two cheeky looking ginger twins, a tall fierce dark haired guy, but the adorable little blond boy on his shoulders holding a pink stuffed rabbit made him seem so much nicer. There was also another dark haired boy, but he was a lot thinner but sexy looking, especially with his glasses, they made him look so smart. And the last boy they noticed was a short brown haired boy with huge shiny brown eyes. He was just as gorgeous as the others, if not more cute.  
"Hello ladies, welcome!" The tall blond one in the chair said standing and gliding towards them gracefully. He knelt down and took Nori's hand, gently kissing it before winking at Maaya. The two girls blushed violently, "Hi." Nori said as she tried her hardest to stop herself from turning any redder. "My beautiful ladies, I welcome you to our magnificent host club..." he carried on.  
The two girls looked at each other and smiled.  
"Mori! Take me down so I can talk to the new girls!" The small blond boy cheered waving his arms about, rabbit still clutched tightly in his left hand. As soon as he got the ground he immediately ran at full speed towards Nori and hugged her around the waist tightly, "oh!" she said in shock, "how cute are you?!" she cooed at him, "I know! My name's Honey, what's yours?" he gave her a big smile "I like your name Honey, mine is Nori." she smiled back  
"You wouldn't happen to be Miss. Nori Aihara now would you?" The dark haired boy with glasses stepped towards her.  
The small blond boy let go and skipped back over to the scary one whose name must have been Mori.  
"Um... yeah, why?" She said.  
"Your father is the owner one of the biggest medical and health care businesses so I've heard..." He said, peering into a large black filing book.  
"Yeah so? And who are you?"  
"My father also owns a health care business."  
"Okay then..." Nori said, feeling slightly threatened by his tone.  
The boy used two fingers to push his glasses a bit further up his nose and starred at her, his eyes cold and scary, "my father just so happens to currently be in a head to head... battle you could say, with your father's business."  
"Oh, I see."  
"Yes, well let's not allow that get in the way of you, and your _friend_, visiting the host club." He glanced over at Maaya who was feeling slightly left out.  
"Sorry, but I still didn't get your name?" Nori said.  
He smiled, "Kyoya, Kyoya Ootori. And welcome," he said before turning and walking away, his nose back in his book.  
The tall blond princely boy turned back towards the girls, "please excuse Kyoya my lovely princesses, he's not good with first impressions."  
"That's alright, we understand" Nori said as she looked back at Maaya.  
"Mhm" Maaya mumbled feeling very shy.  
The ginger twins sauntered over and stood either side of Nori, starring at her, then every few seconds looking back at each other and making strange faces as if they were communicating with their minds. Nori felt very uncomfortable but thankfully for her they finally stopped, "she's alright we guess boss" they said in unison.  
"Of course she is, all women are alright- I mean all women are perfect" he replied.  
The pair just shrugged and stuck out their tongues at him cheekily.  
Maaya, who was still standing behind Nori was feeling extremely left out. Although she was used to everyone fussing over Nori and ignoring her, it still wasn't a nice feeling.  
*Maybe I should just leave... give them all a chance to get to know each other better, they've made it _clear_ they don't want _me_ here* She thought to herself as she slowly walked out and down the corridor.  
"Hey! Where ya going'?" A voice called out, she stopped and turned. The short boy with the amazing brown eyes had his head poking out of the door and was starring at her.  
"Oh... I-um... I thought maybe you guys would have preferred it if I just left..." She said.  
"Nah, come on back here!" He said and smiled at her. She felt herself blush profusely and she shuffled back in. Now all eyes were on her, and she didn't like it.  
"Why did you leave, Maaya?" Nori asked, the twins still standing either side of her.  
"I just thought that maybe- um- you guys might like it better if I wasn't here." Maaya said awkwardly. She could see loads of the girls sitting around on couches and at tables eating cakes and drinking tea, some of them were watching too now.  
"Don't think like that now, it's so negative... of course we want you here. Please stay!" the boy who had called her back said smiling.  
"Um, okay, I guess." Maaya mumbled and smiled back.  
"Great! Now we have two beautiful princesses with us!" The princely boy sung and spun around.  
All the boys gathered around the chair again as he sat down and folded his legs, "now my lovelies... let me introduce you further to all our hosts," he said then turned to the glasses boy, "this, as you already know is Kyoya Ootori, our club manager. Without him this club would surely fall to pieces."  
"Huh, that would be a great understatement." Kyoya muttered to himself, still writing something in his big black book.  
The blond boy stood up again, "this is our adorable little Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but we all call him Honey. He's the boy Lolita of our club, but don't be fooled, he's not as small and innocent as he seems"  
"What?! I am too! Tell them Mori; tell them I'm adorable and innocent!" Honey shouted, almost in tears.  
The tall, dark haired boy with the fierce look starred down at everyone, everything silent...  
"Yeah." His voice was really deep and scary, but the girls could tell he wasn't as fierce as he looked.  
The blond boy smiled and motioned towards Mori, "that's Mori. He doesn't talk much but he's very loyal to Honey, nothing can get between the two of them."  
Honey smiled and wrapped his arms around Mori.  
"Awh" the two girls cooed as Honey giggled.  
"Hey boss, are you gonna introduce us or what?!" The twins moaned.  
"Sure, ladies, this is Hikaru and Kaoru, they're the little devils of our group, watch out for them" he teased. The twins came closer to Nori, "do you wanna play the guess which one is Hikaru game?" They asked in unison.  
"Uh" she mumbled  
"No she doesn't," the princely boy interrupted, "we should play it later, when we have the time," he said before sitting back down again.  
"It's nice to meet all of you." Nori said and smiled kindly, "yeah." Maaya added.  
Just one last person I'd like to introduce," he said in his seat and pointed to the small boy next to him, the one with the amazing brown eyes, "this is our newest member of the host club, Haruhi Fujioka; Haruhi is like a daughter- son! I mean, son- to me! I have taken him under my wing, ready to show him the way of life, the way of true living..." he carried on in a dramatic voice as Haruhi walked over to the girls and sighed, "ignore him, he thinks he's my dad or something... anyway, like he said I'm the newest member here." Haruhi smiled at the girls and they smiled back. There was something about his eyes that Maaya knew was strange... or was it just Haruhi? Oh well.  
Once the blond boy had FINALLY finished his dramatic speech he panted, trying to catch his breath. Then all of the other host members cheerily said in unison, "and this is Tamaki Suoh."  
He smiled as they began to introduce him, "Tamaki is kind of like our prince in the group" said Honey as he climbed back onto Mori's shoulders, "yeah." Mori mumbled. "The boss started the host club" Hikaru continued "and it really helped all of us" Kaoru chimed in, "in all honesty, I too am glad this club was made_. Even_ if it does take up a lot of _time _and _money_," Kyoya finished. "So welcome!" Tamaki said as he glowed with happiness.  
All the boys in the group smiled at the two girls standing awe-struck at the friendship of this group. It truly was amazing,  
"I told you coming here was a good idea!" Nori said to Maaya and the two girls were welcomed kindly...


End file.
